


Another Stakeout

by Imhilien



Series: Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffuary, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: It's just another stakeout with the Detective for Lucifer, yet it's not. One-shot.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Another Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7 of Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 – Holding Hands. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lucifer TV show. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters

They’re both in a parked car at a stakeout during the day, waiting for their suspect to make a move in a nearby house.

At one point previously, Lucifer would have been fidgeting or trying to fight off boredom after a while, even falling asleep as he had done one time in the Detective’s presence.

But after having returned from Hell, no task is too menial to do now when she is with him.

His hand sneaks across to entwine with her smaller one.

“We’re supposed to be concentrating,” Chloe says reprovingly, but there’s a slight smile on her face when he looks at her.

“This helps me concentrate. Studies have proved it,” Lucifer says immediately.

The Detective shakes her head but nevertheless squeezes his hand gently in return as they continue their waiting.

FINIS


End file.
